Tale of the Royal Guardian
by SingleRogue
Summary: From the world of Zero no Tsukaima (aka The familiar of Zero) after the series ended, a side character Tabitha (aka Charlotte), was left broken hearted, yet as a Queen of Gallia. Read what happens to her after she summons a Royal Guardian and how her life changes with it.


Another spring morning in Gallia has begun. Shining sun, with fresh, yet chilly air around a huge Gallia castle. Its many towers and outer walls with baffling amount of land more beautiful than many treasures found in this country. In the midst of the landscape and right next to the castle, there is a lake as smooth as a mirror, yet as deep as a sea. Its magnificent beauty brought out by the crisp morning. Many trees bowing onto the lake as if admiring their own near perfect reflections. With a magnificent flower garden near the lake which is there almost if only for complimenting the lake.

From one of the many windows there was a figure. The queen of Gallia itself: Charlotte Hélène d'Orléans gazing out of the window at the lake. Her round glasses and light blue hair which matched perfectly with her dark blue dress with purple trim. She was sitting on a soft, red chair in her big bedroom, which she liked because it was quiet there. A Perfect place for reading her books or thinking about what was, is or has not yet come. ''The lake is rarely as smooth and beautiful as today'' she thought to herself. Yet despite the calm look, she was troubled. Troubled by the fact that the assassination attempts that have happened in the last months have been quite troublesome. Even for a square class mage as herself, these attempts were no joke. Because of these attempts, her advisors also strongly insisted to try a new summoning spell, put together by the grand mages and numerous researchers. That spell was based on the familiar summoning spell thanks to which she summoned Sylphid in her school years. Yet, it was heavily modified and was supposed to summon a royal guardian. Alongside with the main modification, the summoned guardian was also granted same weapon handling and identification skills as Void mage familiars and resistance to magic. As a side modification the summoner and the guardian were also going to study and understand each other's native language as a part of the spell, due to the inconvenience proved by Louise Francoise's familiar Saito Hiraga previously.

There was a knock on the door, Charlotte turned around to see who it is. ''Come in!'' She responded to the person. Heavy wooden door opened and an elderly advisor stepped in. ''Great, some more research to go through, or something disturbing the summoning again?'' She thought. ''Everything is going according to plans milady, please be ready to summon in an half an hour.'' Told the advisor and left the room, closing the door behind him. Charlotte stood up and turned to the water bowl to wash her face and clear her mind. She still had thoughts about Saito, but that was never to come. She knew that more than enough. ''Sigh, let's get this over with then, it must happen sooner or later.'' Was her only thought. She readied herself and stepped out of the room. ''Heeey what took you so long? You know that I don't like waiting.'' Said Kirche. ''You know that I will help you with the summoning if something were to go wrong. I'm your best friend after all!'' They started walking down the corridor to get outside to the flower garden, where the summoning was supposed to take place. ''You know, professor Jean Colbert also insisted on coming, since he's greatly interested in the summoning, since he partially helped creating the spell.'' Mentioned Kirche. ''It's a first time someone has tried summoning a royal guardian after all.'' ''I suppose everybody is interested in this, it's a new spell, even if just a heavily modified old one.'' She replied. While they were talking, Kirche may as well have talked an entire novel, while Charlotte replied rarely, yet with sentences full of thought and spot on to the subject. Sylphid already waiting in the flower garden with few other researchers, professor Colbert, some advisors and couple security guards if something were to go wrong. The air still crisp and refreshing and lake still as smooth as a mirror, it was a perfect day to be down there in the flower garden. Even though most of the flowers were still not blooming, it was a beautiful spring morning, which had a soothing effect on the mood. ''Are you certain that the new summoning spell won't affect Sylphid? It still has aspects of the old familiar spell.'' Said Charlotte with a shadow of worrying tone in her voice. ''Certainly not!'' replied professor Colbert. ''Although You might get a little dizzy after confirming the contract, since The language part in the spell involves an information exchange telepathically in between you and the guardian.'' With her mind calm again, after getting confirmation that Sylphid won't be harmed, she nodded silently and began casting the summoning spell.

Back on earth, in a country called Estonia there was a 16 year old boy called Jack Alas, he was about 180cm tall and had brown hair, blue eyes and bushy eyebrows. He was preparing to go on a survival hike, in his full military gear. He had long planned on a full on military career, willing to participate in any way he could. He was wearing a standard Estonian military uniform as well as boots, gloves and a half facemask with black tinted goggles. ''Damn I look good'', he thought to himself when he looked into the mirror. ''I should go and get the helmet as well and prepare the backpack one last time.'' But something stopped him. A weird feeling, as if a calling for him. He did not know whether to answer it or not, but something weird was up with the mirror. It was black in the middle, with its edges turning to dark blue. He was afraid, but still felt the need to touch the mirror. As soon as his fingers touched the mirror, he felt an incredible force pulling him in. He could not resist it and was sucked in.

As the queen finished her summoning spell, a portal opened with a loud bang and lots of smoke. Charlotte was pulled back by her guards, ready to defend her from anything and everything that might threaten her. Every mage alongside with Sylphid was ready to react to anything, battle ready, watching the smoke as it started to clear. Slowly the smoke started to fade and they started to see a figure, dressed in some odd green clothes with a camo pattern. Jack thought to himself: ''What the fuck just happened, where am I?'' As he coughed because of the smoke, he saw a beautiful woman with blue hair, dressed in a dark blue dress with purple trim walking past the guards towards him. ''Remove your mask, so I can confirm the contract made between us and you shall become my royal guardian.'' Said the woman. Jack didn't understand anything, but pulled down the facemask to catch a breath and to ask a few questions of his own. ''My queen, one of the old parts left in the spell were the confirmation, which still has to be done by a kiss'' Said the advisor. ''I know, I've had a briefing on this before many times'' Said charlotte. With no warning, Charlotte held Jacks face still for a moment for a kiss in order to confirm the contract. Jack, stunned by the kiss pulled back and pulled up his facemask, with many confusing thoughts in his head he also started feeling dizzy. He felt weird all over his body as if it was tingling and he collapsed moments later. ''Carry him to a room next to the queens and let him rest while he recovers.'' Said professor Colbert, still with a worried look, thinking about what could happen next. ''I need to rest'' said Charlotte, also feeling dizzy and unable to stand up anymore, she also collapsed moments later. Everybody with a worried face, rushed to the queen. ''It seems that the language part in the spell was also too much for the queen.'' Said professor Colbert. ''They both need good rest to recover, don't disturb them until they've woken.'' He said as they started carrying both the queen and her guardian back into the castle with the levitation spell.


End file.
